Joe Moraliste (Series)
The''' Joe Moraliste Series is a series of stories created by the users of the Big Nate Comments Wiki. Origins It all started when Nate Clone created a article called ¨The Tale of ???¨ as yet another community article. The rules were simple; You take turns writing a sentence to continue a story. The Tale of ??? soon went awry, as some people didn't know how create good and intriguing stories. Meme Machine wanted to create a new story with an idea similar to Tale of ???, but without it going crazy. He created ¨The Tale of Joe Moraliste¨, a less funny, more intriguing story. Nate Clone quickly turned it in into a self insert after adding a likeness of him into the first story, and soon it turned into a sort-of parody of the comment section. Stories There are currently 8 stories in the series, 5 main stories and 3 spin-off ones. The Tale of Joe Moraliste (Adventure) Joe Moraliste, a kid whose life could be a lot better, is swept into an interdimensional adventure when a mysterious spikey-haired stranger recruits him to stop an evil spirit and his army from taking over his home. Joe Moraliste: Return of the Darkness Joe Moraliste and his new friends ComedyProfessional and Palette suddenly find all their his friends missing, and being manipulated into giving the Darkness a new body. Joe Moraliste: Infinity Poll When the magical yet dangerous Poll Stones are unearthed, Joe Moraliste and the Anti-Pollers are thrust into a mission to prevent the universe from being obliterated. Joe Moraliste: Civil War After losing a battle against the Pollers, Joe and his friends are fired from the Anti-Poll squad, which caused a schism in the group. Joe wants to accept the loss and move on, but Nate wants to keep up the battle. Joe Moraliste: Dimensional Traveler Joe and Co. Find one of the last remaining pieces of Ménhù 42, a strange item that allows the user to travel between different realities. Stories of the Great War A collection of mini-stories telling the events of Planet GC's Great War. Palette and ComedyP A sub-story showing what happens to ComedyProfessional and Palette during the events of Return of the Darkness. The Narwhals A sub-story showing the adventures of the Narwhals, the intergalactic team introduced in Infinity Poll. Secondary Team A sub-story showing the adventures of the New Anti-Poll team from Civil War. Characters Locations Internet Dimension The dimension in which most of the events in the Joe Moraliste series take place. Planet GC This white and blue planet is home to many Anti-Polls. Sectional City The planet's capital city. Most of Planet GC's population lives here. The Wright District Mentioned briefly in Stories of the Great War. One of the biggest battle of The Great War was held here. Nick-Nack Nate, Francis and Temmie's home town. Nearly the entire population was killed by the Pollers during the Great War. Infinity Island An island home to a Poller base and a factory that develops Hex Pollers. ComedyProfessional and Palette were sent to scout out the development; later Team Nate infiltrated it to recover a brainwashed Francis. Hev-one-da The nation that Hev1 rules over. The Featured Stone was the nation's power source before it was erased from existence. Etan-Gib State The city where the "incident" took place. GC Prison The prison located on another island. Contains dangerous criminals, and for a brief period, Team Nate. Peculia Neighboring planet of Planet GC. Mythical Mountain The kingdom which Link ruled over and where Gollum, Temmie and Seven lived after the Three Days of the Sayer. Destroyed by the Darkness, later rebuilt underground by Link. Magrathea A tropical planet where Meme Machine lived for months after Trapper Clicker stopped training him. Zythar Home to the Inkalopodises and the Utsubyōian tribe. Utsubyōian’s took over, colonized it, and unearthed the Like Stone before it was erased from existence. Also the location of Joe Moraliste and Eric Carson's battle. "Mystery Planet" A completely barren planet and the location of the Spam Stone before it was erased from existence. The population of Planet GC was banished here by the Darkness. Skallion BiggerNate and Bender's home planet. The Hotbar resided here before it was erased from existence. Temmie's home planet Temmie lived here before coming to Planet GC, where he was the guardian of the Meme Stone before it was erased from existence. Nup The Narwhals respond to a distress signal and come here to save the few survivors. Prime Dimension The most easily accessible dimension. Ruled by T'Zaka. Earth Joe Moraliste's home planet. Poller Dimension The dimension where the Pollers plan their evil work. Sayer Castle The former base of the Sayer and Alex Carey. Abandoned after the fall of the Sayer. Darkness Dimension The dimension that made up the Darkness. Destroyed when the Darkness was purged. Inter-Dimensional Hub Located at the center of the multiverse. Provides access to all dimensions. Can either be accessed with interdimensional powers or with Ménhù 42. Dimension X-52-7 Little is currently known about this dimension. Planet 20M813 Also known as the Land of Zombies. Ruby Dinsmore escaped here during the Great War. Dimension 65-Zeta-4 Little is currently known about this dimension. Planet RAWR A planet inhabited by dinosaurs. The Overthere A heaven-like dimension; where good people go when they die. Fictional Chronology Ancient History The Beginning of Time An unknown race of beings created Ménhù 42, a strange element that allowed them to travel between different realities, which then created the multiverse. Most of the Ménhù 42 was destroyed after the Big Bang. (Joe Moraliste: Dimensional Traveler) Creation of the Poll Stones The Poll Stones are created by a dark force and are used for its evil goals. The dark force is ultimately defeated and the Poll Stones are scattered across the universe. (Joe Moraliste: Infinity Poll) * '''Alternate timeline: The Poll Stones were never created. King Tamokan rises to power The Utsubyōians arrive on Zythar looking to colonize it, and a Utsubyōian named Tamokan unearths the Like Stone. Tamokan uses it to become King and lead his people. (Joe Moraliste: Infinity Poll) * Alternate timeline: Tamokan unearths a red pearl with magic effects. The Trikon War begins The Inkalopodises declare war on King Tamokan after fusing them with the Utsubyōians. (Joe Moraliste: Infinity Poll) 2000s Planet GC is colonized A group of beings that came together as a team find a planet and establish it as "Planet GC." Over time, the civilization of Planet GC grows. (The Tale of Joe Moraliste (Adventure), Stories of the Great War) 2100s The Great War begins The original Poller leaders launch a massive attack on Planet GC. Master Trapper Clicker recruits everyone on Planet GC to drive back the invasion. (Stories of the Great War) Ruby Dinsmore escapes Ruby Dinsmore, Teddy Ortiz and Randy Betancourt escape to Zythar after an attack on Nick-Nack, but King Tamokan's daughter Palette destroys Teddy and Randy. Ruby escapes to Dimension X-52-7 using a portal device prototype. (Joe Moraliste: Dimensional Traveler) Palette and ComedyProfessional escape from Zythar King Tamokan tries to control Palette using the Like Stone, but she manages to escape along with her adopted brother ComedyProfessional. (Joe Moraliste: Infinity Poll) * Alternate timeline: Tamokan tries to control Palette with the pearl. BiggerNate91 leaves Skallion The soldier BiggerNate leaves his home planet to help fight in Planet GC's Great War, after his wife had his son, Bender. (Joe Moraliste: Return of the Darkness) Francis is kidnapped In the aftermath of the siege of Sectional City, Anti-Poll scientist Francis is kidnapped by Poller robots. (Stories of the Great War, Joe Moraliste: Civil War) The Hex Pollers are discovered Palette and ComedyP, now Anti-Poll scouts, infiltrate Infinity Island, where they discover the Hex Poller factory. (Stories of the Great War) Meme Machine leaves GC Meme Machine, a student of Master Trapper Clicker, leaves after Trapper refuses to continue training him. (Stories of the Great War) The End of the Great War The Anti-Poll army drives off the Poller army with an experimental invention. (Joe Moraliste: Civil War) 2200s The Sayer defects Marty, a student of Master Trapper Clicker, is goaded into betraying his friends and master. He destroys Trapper Clicker and escapes to the Poller dimension. (The Tale of Joe Moraliste (Adventure)) The Sayer takes charge Marty remolds himself into the Sayer, destroying Alex Carey and taking control of the Poller Army. (The Tale of Joe Moraliste (Adventure)) 2210s Zeroay's homeworld is destroyed The Sayer invades the home planet of 0a1s2d3f4g5h, and decimates it. (The Tale of Joe Moraliste (Adventure)) 2220s Three Days of the Sayer The Sayer leads another invasion of Planet GC, cursing everyone on the planet to die in three days, and killing Nate. The Anti-Polls revive Nate with a cloning machine and drive out the invasion. (The Tale of Joe Moraliste (Adventure)) Nate Clone is banished to Earth In the aftermath of the Three Days of the Sayer, Nate is banished to the Prime Dimension and cursed so that he can never leave. (The Tale of Joe Moraliste (Adventure)) Retreat to Mythical Mountain In the aftermath of the Three Days of the Sayer, Gollum, Temmie and Seven move to Mythical Mountain, Link's old kingdom. (The Tale of Joe Moraliste (Adventure)) 2240s Joe Moraliste is recruited Nate comes across Joe Moraliste and recruits him to the Anti-Polls. Along with Gollum, Link, Seven, Temmie, Big, Zeroay and Meme Machine, Joe and Nate defeat the Sayer, but at the cost of Big's life, whose armor Joe inherits after the battle. (The Tale of Joe Moraliste (Adventure)) Return of the Darkness The Darkness makes its return, banishing the population of Planet GC to a barren planet and giving itself a physical body by possessing Joe. Palette and ComedyProfessional save Joe by using the Purification in Dick and Celia Moraliste, the latter ultimately sacrificing themselves to save their son. (Joe Moraliste: Return of the Darkness, Palette and ComedyP) The Infinity Poll War Moder, the new Poller leader, gathers up the Poll Stones and aims to wipe out Planet GC. The Anti-Polls go on an epic adventure to stop Moder. (Joe Moraliste: Infinity Poll) * Alternate timeline: This never happens. Bender comes to Planet GC Bender, now 14 years old, comes to Planet GC to fight with the Anti-Polls like his father. (Joe Moraliste: Civil War) Anti-Polls Civil War Following a defeat involving the Winter Poller (Francis brainwashed into a Poller), the Anti-Polls are ordered to disband, which causes a schism in the group, with Nate wanting to keep fighting and Joe wanting to accept the terms. (Joe Moraliste: Civil War) The Narwhals save Planet Nup The Narwhals leave an evacuation attempt of Planet Nup, which is being attacked by the Srellorts. (The Narwhals) Attack on Peculia Dorian Domanex and the demon Zero attack the Anti-Polls during a party on Peculia. They are both ultimately driven out by the Anti-Polls and the Narwhals. (The Narwhals) The Trans-Dimension Chase Joe and Co. find a piece of Ménhù 42 and are chased through the multiverse by Dorian, Zero and Dark Nate, where they are reunited with Ruby Dinsmore. Nate is forced to kill Dorian, and Dark Nate turns Zero to energy and absorbs him, becoming "Infi-Nate," who Joe ultimately seals in a void. (Joe Moraliste: Dimensional Traveler) The Future Bender leads the resistance After Planet GC is taken over by monsters, an adult Bender fights with the future Anti-Polls. (Joe Moraliste: Return of the Darkness) Arrival of the past Anti-Polls Joe and the Anti-Polls appear from the past, who Bender sends back to their own time. (Joe Moraliste: Return of the Darkness) Category:Joe Moraliste